


La noche que los estoicos se quedaron en casa

by La traductora (PerlaNegra)



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/La%20traductora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción del oneshot de Atama ga itai. Universo OT5, pero sobre todo, puro fluffy entre Tezuka y Sanada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La noche que los estoicos se quedaron en casa

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stoics’s night in](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/975) by Atama Ga Itai. 



Era una tranquila tarde de viernes.

—Necesito tomar fotografías del viento —anunció Fuji a sus novios, reunidos ante él—. Deberá ser fácil.

Echizen soltó un bufido. —¿Qué el viento no es… invisible?

Fuji se rió. —Ah. No para mí. —Sus ojos se abrieron y brillaron con luminosidad tsubame-gaeshiesca.

—Espeluznante —masculló Echizen, estremeciéndose—. Odio cuando tienes esa mirada triple-counter… pero bueno, yo también me voy. Tengo que darle a Sakuno su lección de tenis.

—No te vayas a dejar engatusar, Ryoma —dijo Atobe con tono ahogado mientras se agachaba para atarse sus zapatos de hombre de negocios perfectamente lustrados.

Echizen se estremeció otra vez. —Esperemos que sus tendencias acosadoras hayan muerto en el instituto. ¿Y a dónde vas tú, Kei Kei?

—De regreso a la oficina. —La voz de Atobe sonaba melancólica—. Tengo una cena de negocios a que asistir. Algunos de los socios de mi padre quieren que conozca a sus hijas.

—No te vayas _tú _a dejar engatusar por ninguna. —La voz de Tezuka tenía un tono mordaz.

—¿Por qué, te sentirías celoso? —Atobe se puso de pie y acarició con un dedo el rostro de Tezuka, desde su mandíbula, pasando por la oreja, hasta su mentón.

Tezuka lo miraba inexpresivo. Atobe sonrió ampliamente y le golpeteó el labio inferior con un dedo. —Tengo que hacer que se mantengan avispados, después de todo —dijo Atobe.

Tezuka jaló a Atobe abruptamente hasta él. —No me gustan las avispas —dijo, y lo besó rudamente.

—¿Y tú que planeas hacer esta noche, Tezuka? —preguntó Fuji, empacando su equipo fotográfico.

—No había planeado nada —dijo Tezuka—. Supongo que me quedaré a leer.

—Eso suena como una linda manera de pasar la tarde —dijo Sanada, levantando los ojos de su computadora portátil—. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo?

Tezuka asintió su acuerdo.

Echizen soltó un bufido. —Dios. Me alegra no tener que quedarme en casa con ustedes dos, par de viejos aburridos.

Tezuka lo miró con enojo.

—Ya no puedes ponerme a dar vueltas —dijo Echizen.

—Claro que puedo —dijo Tezuka y se abalanzó sobre Echizen, quien se escabulló rápidamente de la habitación.

* * *

Mucho más tarde, Sanada tocó discretamente la puerta del estudio de Tezuka.

—¿Puedo entrar?

—Por supuesto.

Tezuka parecía enormemente cómodo sentado en su sillón reclinable de piel color café. Tenía encendido un fuego agradablemente tibio, y un ejemplar de Tennis Pro Monthly en el regazo. Había empujado otra silla cerca del fuego y colocado una lámpara a una distancia considerable detrás de ella.

La música también era relajante; Air's Moon Safari, un álbum que garantizaba convertir hasta el cerebro más lleno de nudos en una masa blanda y relajada.

Sanada entró y, suspirando, se sentó en la silla. Abrió un libro, una de sus novelas favoritas traducidas… la última parte de El Señor de los Anillos. Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no había tenido oportunidad de quedarse en casa a leer. Por lo regular uno de sus ruidosos compañeros venía y lo obligaba a ser "social", lo que tenía diferentes significados dependiendo de cada uno: para Echizen, generalmente significaba jugar tenis; para Atobe, significaba salir a bailar en la noche; y para Fuji, generalmente involucraba cuerda… y nudos… y…

Pronto, Sanada se perdió en su lectura. Iba en una escena clave, una en la que Frodo y Sam están casi al final de su viaje.

Después de un rato, Sanada suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Notó que Tezuka tenía la mirada fija en él.

—¿Qué sucede? —La voz de Tezuka sonaba preocupada.

—¿Eh? Nada —dijo Sanada—. Hacía mucho tiempo que no podía relajarme de esta manera. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Estabas llorando. —Tezuka se levantó y caminó hasta él. Se arrodilló junto a la silla de Sanada y con un dedo, le limpió una lágrima de una de sus mejillas.

Sanada sintió que el corazón se le subía hasta la cara. —Estaba leyendo mi parte favorita —admitió, echándole un vistazo al libro que tenía en el regazo.

Para Sanada era difícil admitir debilidad, especialmente delante de Tezuka. En su compleja relación, Tezuka y Sanada a veces jugaban roles parecidos, lo que significaba que muy constantemente Sanada tenía la extraña urgencia de competir con el anterior Buchou. Tezuka exudaba un aire de total competencia e imperturbabilidad que Sanada anhelaba alcanzar (pero nunca sentía poder dominar). Y aunque Sanada respetaba a Tezuka, a veces encontraba difícil saber con exactitud cómo relacionarse con alguien que actuaba… bueno… exactamente como él, sólo que mejor.

—¿Cuál parte? —preguntó Tezuka—. No sabía que Tolkien te gustaba.

—Me encanta. Es casi el final de la historia. Frodo y Sam están completando su tarea.

—Ah… —Los ojos de Tezuka miraron a lo lejos—. "Me hace feliz que estés aquí conmigo, aquí al final de todas las cosas, Sam". Oh… ya estás sonriendo.

—¡Te sabes esa parte también! Es justamente la parte que me hace llorar cuando la leo. Sólo un poco. No todos los libros me hacen llorar… en serio. —Sanada se sentía atrapado, con la guardia baja. Tuvo un poco de miedo.

Tezuka levantó la mano de nuevo para tocar suavemente el mentón de Sanada. Los dos hombres eran de la misma estatura, pero debido a que Tezuka estaba arrodillado, Sanada se encontró con que tenía que bajar la vista para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Es como tú —dijo Tezuka—. El sentido del honor de Sam es como el tuyo: absoluto.

Sanada sintió que su rostro se sonrojaba aún más. —No… apenas…

—¿Sabes porqué me enamoré de ti?

—… ¿Eh? —Repentinamente, Sanada se dio cuenta de que en la ráfaga que inició su relación de quinteto, había estado reacio a notar cómo él y Tezuka se habían enamorado. Existía hasta una extraña y no dicha suposición de que dos de ellos no tenían que estar realmente enamorados el uno del otro… lo que era suficiente para ellos amar a los miembros más emotivos del grupo, y simplemente tolerar la presencia de los demás en su relación. De hecho, Sanada estaba hasta un poco sorprendido de escuchar que Tezuka lo amaba. ¿Sanada había escuchado a Tezuka decir eso?

Tezuka se puso de pie y jaló a Sanada para pararlo también. Ambos eran altos y fuertes. A Sanada le gustaba que pudieran mirarse a los ojos directamente.

—Genichirou, desde la primera vez que te vi en la pista de tenis con Yukimura, me enamoré de ti.

—Buchou —dijo Sanada automáticamente, y luego sonrió.

—Tu lealtad era tan palpable que podía sentirla. Instantáneamente supe que yo quería ser alguien que mereciera ese tipo de lealtad, que deseaba ser ese tipo de Buchou.

Sanada sintió, de repente, una oleada de fieros sentimientos por el hombre que estaba parado delante de él. Levantó las manos y se aferró a las mangas de la camisa de Tezuka.

—Tú eres —dijo Sanada—, mucho más que Yukimura. Siempre lo has sido… desde el momento que te vi jugando contra Atobe, jugando más allá de tu límite por amor a tu equipo. Siempre has tenido mi lealtad. Mi…

Tezuka no dejó que Sanada terminara la frase.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿puedo decirte Amo Frodo?

Estaban acostados sobre la suave alfombra junto al fuego de Tezuka, abrazados y desnudos. Tezuka se inclinó por encima de Sanada y arrojó otro leño al fondo del fuego.

Tezuka soltó una risita. —No pareces ser del tipo de personas que llamaría Amo a nadie. Esa es otra de las razones por las que te amo.

Sanada recorrió con su mano por los hundidos músculos del hombro de Tezuka hasta llegar a su cintura. Un mechón de su cabello le hizo cosquillas en los labios. —Y yo… —Repentinamente, Sanada se sintió abochornado.

—¿Hmm? —Los dedos de Tezuka juguetearon con los músculos de los antebrazos de Sanada.

—Te a…

—Mira lo que tenemos aquí. —La voz de Atobe, peligrosamente suave, interrumpió su ensoñación.

—Cómo se atreven a comenzar tan temprano —intervino Fuji.

—Sí… ¿ahorraron un poco de energía para nosotros? —añadió Echizen.

Sanada suspiró.

Fuji, Echizen y Atobe estaban de pie en la puerta del estudio de Tezuka, los tres lucían hasta un poco molestos.

—Me hace feliz que estés aquí conmigo, aquí al final de todas las cosas —susurró Tezuka, y se acercó un poco a Sanada.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada del más puro entendimiento.

* * *

  


**Omake**

 

 

—Ne, Fuji-senpai —susurró Echizen, después de que el par de estoicos hubieran cumplido valientemente con sus deberes y hubieran caído rendidos de puro agotamiento.

—¿Si, Ecchi-chan?

—Estos dos. ¿Quién de ellos crees que… ya sabes?

Atobe soltó una risita. —Yo estaría dispuesto a apostar cinco mil yenes a que fue Tezuka.

—Oh, no. Yo estoy casi seguro de que Tezuka fue el _uke _—dijo Fuji con indulgencia.

—¿Cómo lo sabes, Syuu-chan? —preguntó Atobe con curiosidad, rodando sobre su cuerpo para alejarse del durmiente Tezuka.

—Bueno, he estado en el mismo equipo que él durante años.

—… ¡¿Eh? ¿Tienes historias…?

—Lanzamos una moneda —los interrumpió una tajante voz. Sanada abrió un ojo y miraba adormilado a los otros tres que estaban junto a sus pies.

Los tres novios cotillas se congelaron.

—¿Y quién ganó? —aventuró Echizen.

—Saa. Dejaré que eso permanezca alimentando sus fantasías…


End file.
